Hidden Shadows
by Magical Shield
Summary: One-shot... My first one... Twilight x sombra stuff... but i couldn't help it. I LOVE pairing ponies. No worries... i mainly support Luna x Sombra stuff but come on... give me break...


I was in Canterlot Castle when i realised it... Can't believe i had it all along... Since when does it bother me? always...now... I USE to be strong... I mean... i fought King Sombra... Chrstalis... Night mare moon... Even Tirek and Discord... I guess... I guess it was long ago... but it just doesn't feel right anymore... Before that i had my best friends... I still do... but THEY don't know... They don't know how hard it was for me to do something like that... I loved him... they didn't know... and they should never know... But every night i will think about him and every morning i would think about him... I SHOULD have forgotten... but... How can i? It was long ago... but it's something i will not forget...EVER...

* * *

**Sombra was sitting in his cave...planning his plot. He had got me into all of this... then again i SHOULD have known he would do this. But the past cannot be changed... but the future can... I heard a knock on the door do i put away all of MY SECRET plans away. I was sick and tired of Sombra talking to me like a nothing... Like i was stupid and was worthless. But i couldn't do nothing...or i thought i couldn't... **

**"Come in..." I shouted... My voice had gotten deeper since last time. My coat was darker and so was my mane.**

**"Twilight... Training...NOW." Screamed Sombra. He was training me...with dark magic... Though i DID have some secrets of my own... he thought not but i did...oh i did. So i went to training. Like always we did spells and a hole load of other stuff... He charged at me. hit me and more... but i survived... i had to... He then told me about his plot against Canterlot...He didn't know i hadn't really changed... i was able to fool him... stallions huh? I saw my chance to get back... But didn't show it... instead when he gave an evil laught so did i... The attack was going to take place in 3 days... just enough time to plan...and to run...**

**3 DAYS LATER...**

**It was time for the attack. He was ready... so was i... i was ready for my freedom... We flew with our armour on for protection. We Teleported into the castle... it was better then just walking in ****and going ' Hello we are going to take over Canterlot castle' and the guards would do 'Sure some on in why don't you just go in and kill the princesses...' I'm sure they wouldn't go in like that... Celestia was right infront of us along with her dear sister Luna. Celestia and Luna were both in shock seeing me... i guess they thought Sombra would have just killed me... but he didn't... no he THOUGHT he killed the other Twilight... but she was still well and alive for sure. **

**"What have you done Sombra?" asked Celestia with her voice full of anger. **

**"Just came along with my new student... you probably didn't hear but she just got the hang of dark magic... " He replied with a smirk. **

**"You will pay for what you did Sombra..." Muttered Luna. Her eyes were sparkling with anger too.**

**" He can't be defeated..." I muttered under my breath with out hope... "Or it's what ponies think..." I added. **

**"I'll take Luna... You can take Celestia... Got it?" He demanded... I bit my lip and nodded. Luna and Sombra went out side leaving me with Celestia... I knew what i was doing... but Sombra didn't know what i was doing... It was either now or never. I saw Celestias' eyes full of fear... no kidding... She shrunk down when she saw my horn sparkling... But she didn't know i was using normal magic she thought i was using dark magic. She thought she saw a flash but when nothing came for her she opened her eyes. Only to find me back in my normal form... I was back to normal with a little more height but i was back.**

**"I never thought you would actually think i would go against my own mentor... the one who really helped me and NOT him..." I said with a laugh and a smile. Celestia ran to me crying and hugged me tightly like a mother who has just been re-united with her daughter.**

**"I missed you SO much Twilight..." Sobbed Celestia.**

**"I missed you too princess... let's go on and help Luna... she's probably terrified right now." I reminded. Celestia nodded and ran with me.**

**Outside Luna was fighting Sombra with all she had. But with Sombra, he was fighting with ease. Like it was just a training dummy. I then entered the room in my 'evil' form with a smirk. I was trying to fool Sombra... and Luna. From the two years I was with Sombra, with what I saw, he wasn't ever really ready for surprises. In my case he was NEVER ready for a surprise attack... the least from me probably. Lunas' eyes shrank only thinking the worst.**

**"Here she is... did you take care of her?" He asked me with a smirk. With an evil smirk i replied with a nod.**

**"Easy as darkness..." I said trying to make it seem as real as possible.**

**"See? She was defeated by her OWN former-student..." He said with a smirk.**

**"Sure... you know... you stallions are all the same..." I said all of a sudden. I then transformed back into what i looked like.**

**"What?" He questioned me with a quizzed look.**

**"I'm CELESTIAS' student... not yours... and you really think i would distroy my own mentor? You stallions are all the same..." I clarified. He just glared at me.**

**"The betrayer gets the blame... how about this. You will fight me. If you win, i'll leave... for good. But... if i win... you'll become my wife and student... How's that?" He proposed. I hesitated for a moment. **

**"Umm... Fine... but let Luna go... now." I wasnt sure but i would try for Celestia, Luna and Equestria. Once Luna was out of the way, Sombra took the first strike. He kept on going like he was just flipping a coin! When I took my first strike, he dodged it but almost got hit. I was using my own strategy. He kept on trying to attack, when he was tired I would have enough energy to attack him. But it felt like he would never tire himself out! Literally! Eventually I started to attack more seeing it was stupid to just defend myself and so after he attacked me, I attacked him. ALMOST got him...so close... But he was able to dodge my attacks for some kept on shouting insults at me. He kept on saying things like 'You cant do it.' Or ' you're too weak to know how to fight me' and 'When you're MY wife i'll make sure you're only the best ****at fighting.' It just got me more and more angry. In f****act he was just making me MORE ****angry by saying these things... but i strained myself. I broke out on his l****ast comment... 'One day you'll do anything i s****ay... and you'll even kill your own family due to the d****ark magic i've granted you...' Th****at was my breaking point. I bl****asted him with everything i had. With every type of magic i found within me. He w****as starting to find it hard to win me by this r****ate. **

**"My... your anger maker you stronger..." He s****aid to me panting due to the work he had to protect himself.**

**"There are LOTS of things you don't know about me sombra..." I replied, "I'm going to tell you then things... by then you would know mostly everything ****about me..." i added. I started to ch****arge up my horn.**

**"Bring it..." He muttered chargeing up his as well. Twilight then suddenly st****arted to fire him lazer beams from her horn.**

**"First thing's first... I'm not who you think i am..." She st****arted. **

**"Second... I'm BETTER then what you think i ****am..."**

**"Third... I don't like it when ponies mess with me..."**

**"Fourth... With me OR my family... INCLUDING THE PRINCESSES..." **

**"Fith... You shouldn't mess with me either..."**

**"Sixth... Don't EVEN TRY to challe****nge me..."**

**"Seventh... i am determinant..."**

**"Eighth... I do what i want... ****anytime i want..."**

**"Nine... I've got more secrets th****an yout think...". By the ninth thing i listed he was down on the ground. He was too tired to be****at me and too weak to even get up. I h****ad to get down to tell him... but instead of shouting... i whispered something in his ear. **

**"Tenth... I love you and i'm sorry Sombra..." I whispered. I was s****ad... But i had to do it... or my own home would fail ****and everypony would die... I looked at him once more and shot ****a lazer right at him. He didn't budge... he w****asn't even holding himself up... He was out cold... i didn't kill him... i WOULD NEVER kill him... Not even if i was forced too. I then Teleported His body to the c****ave where i was kept... So i made it look like i v****apourised him. I even made some steam so i looked like it ****acctually happened. I then stood t****all like i was proud of what h****appned... But no... i was no were NEAR proud...**

* * *

Soon i was re-united with my best friends. With my brother and the rest of the lot. They never knew... Or at least i thought... Eventhough it was long ago... I just can't forget him... Now... I'm hiding my hidden shadows...

* * *

_Ok_ay my one shot done and over with... Those ideas that just jump into my brain and never leave me alone... by the way if you have been ready either One of my two stories the ones that are STILL in progress... Terribly sorry about them. My internet has been crazy... and i also just can't keep on typing for the rest of my life. My new lessons are crazy and busy. I WILL get those new chapters posted...one day but you'll just have to wait for now...

Harmony out.


End file.
